


Missing Persons; Everyone

by GloriousPirateAlpaca



Series: Don't blame Moko-chan! [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 1, Hints of Syaosaku and Kurofai, Mokona messed up, Multi, Prompt: Syaoran, Set between Piffle and Lecort, Syaoran is alone and confused, TsubasaMonth2018, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousPirateAlpaca/pseuds/GloriousPirateAlpaca
Summary: The landing hurt. And it hurt strangely more than it used to hurt, Syaoran realised. When he opened his eyes, the reason became clear immediately. He had landed on the hard, stony ground and no one, which usually was Kurogane, had landed under him to soften his own landing. He briefly wondered how Kurogane managed to land like this in every single world, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. There was no one around, no sign of any of the other four travellers. No Mokona, no Kurogane, no Fai and most alarming, no Sakura.





	Missing Persons; Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing again, after a two-year hiatus. Yeah. So this might be shit...?
> 
> Sometimes, native characters in this country speak a bit, well weird. This is because they speak a language similar to Syaoran's, but since there are some differences, some words or sentences sound strange to Syaoran (and to us).
> 
> Written for Tsubasa Month 2018  
> Day 1. Prompt: Syaoran

The landing hurt. And it hurt strangely more than it used to hurt, Syaoran realised. When he opened his eyes, the reason became clear immediately. He had landed on the hard, stony ground and no one, which usually was Kurogane, had landed under him to soften his own landing. Looking around him, he felt the panic rise in his chest. There was no one around, no sign of any of the other four travellers. No Mokona, no Kurogane, no Fai and most alarming, no Sakura.

Syaoran got to his feet as quick as he possibly could, despite his butt and legs hurt like hell. He briefly wondered how Kurogane managed to land like this in every single world, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. He had to find the other’s, he had to find Sakura! The road was old and unmaintained, which explained the hard rocks he had landed on. The terrain was open here, but a little bit away, a seemingly large forest almost swallowed the road. In the other direction, Syaoran could catch glimpses of what he presumed to be a village. He sighed and scratched his head before beginning to walk towards the village.

The road to it proved to be longer than he had anticipated at first. Above him, the sun shone mercilessly down on him and forced him to walk even slower. It seemed like he would never reach the village, but what choice did he have? Syaoran walked and walked, trying to figure out the nature of this world by, well, its nature. Judging by the badly maintained road, he assumed this world didn’t have a lot of developed technology. They likely had some kind of means of transportation, given how wide the road was, but it was likely something similar to simple carriages. Now after Piffle, Syaoran wasn’t sure if it would come as a pleasant or unpleasant change. Sakura would like it here, he thought. Nature here was beautiful and he had already walked past at least three small rivers. She really loved water… Thinking about her made his throat feel thick. Where could she have landed? What if she was hurt? What if she was scared? Or maybe something had happened to her! She often fell asleep after all, she would be a very easy target for thieves or…

“Watch out, you’re in the middle of the road!”

Syaoran quite literally jumped away from the road and turned around, ready to fight if necessary. Maybe fifty meters behind him came a small carriage, dragged by a horse and with three young girls sitting on it. They made their way over to him, the slowed the carriage down. Four sets of curious eyes peeked down on him.

“Who are you?” One of the girls asked. Or at least, that’s what Syaoran assumed that she said. She clearly didn’t speak his language, but she spoke something very similar. It was a bit more flowy, a little bit like she was singing while speaking. Mokona clearly wasn’t nearby…

“My name is Syaoran. Who are you?”

The girl smiled and threw her long braid behind her back. “I’m Hikaru! This,” she pointed at a girl with strangely blue hair, “is Umi. And this, “she pointed at the girl to her left, “is Fuu.”

“You’re not from here.” Stated the girl named Fuu. “You speak...” He couldn’t understand the last words. “From where are you?”

“I’m…from another country.” Syaoran went for the easy option. The girls smiled at him.

“Yes, yes, we could tell. But which?”

“A country very far from here.”

The girls shared a look, shrugged and didn’t press him more. “Are you on your way to town?” Umi asked and Syaoran nodded.

Hikaru’s face light up and she turned to her companions. “Oh, why don’t we bring him!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “We can’t just leave him!”

The two other girls looked at each other, sharing a knowing look and Umi said something Syaoran couldn’t understand. She then turned to face him and smiled slightly. “Hop on then.”

Hikaru turned out to be a very talkative girl, Syaoran found out on the way to the village. Umi and Fuu sat in the front of the carriage while Hikaru quickly seated herself and Syaoran in the back, on a couple of barrels. She wanted to know everything about him, and where he had travelled before and where he was planning to go. She seemed so fascinated and happy to listen to everything he had to say and as soon as he stopped talking, she’d say something herself. Glancing over to the front, Syaoran could see Umi and Fuu giggling. He really had no idea how to get out of it…

At least he got to know more about the town and the three girls. The three owned a small farm outside of town and grew grapes that they turned into wine. They then sold the wine to different inns and pubs around town. Wasn’t it hard to work like that every day, he asked? But Hikaru just laughed and told him it wasn’t. They all loved their job she declared with a little glance and a smile towards her friends. He really wanted to ask about their age, but that would be rude so he just kept quiet and tried to figure it out by looking at them. Especially Hikaru looked and acted like she was way too young to drink. Fuu however, quickly realised what he was doing and told him ‘they were all old enough to both drink and work’. Neither of the girls tried to stifle their laughter at his bright red face. The town was the biggest in the area, but relatively small compared to the capital and other cities in the country. Its main income was from tourism (thanks to the mountains and nature around it) and, as Hikaru proudly acclaimed, from wine export.

The ride was long, though not as long as the walk would have been and Syaoran was very grateful for the ride once they came to the town. It was beginning to darken and he was glad he wasn’t out in the woods with whatever creatures might live in this world. The girls drove to what appeared to be a pub and began carrying in the barrels. He managed to convince them to let him carry a couple, it was the least he could do after them giving him a ride. While carrying the last barrel, he saw someone paying for a drink in the pub. He sighed, realising he had no money, at least none that would work in this world… And if there were some kind of store where he could exchange some stuff for money, it would be closed by now. And besides, Mokona carried all his things and she was still nowhere near, judging by the half-gibberish the people spoke at times. He would have to sleep on the streets tonight. Or, he would have had to, if Fuu hadn’t noticed the dejected look on his face.

“Do you have anyplace to go now?” She asked him kindly and when he shook his head, she smiled and said. “Well then, why don’t you come along with us? We have a place close. We have room.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t…” Syaoran waved his hands in front of his face. “You’ve done enough for me already, I can’t…”

Fuu’s kind laughter shut him up. “It’s no trouble.” She said. “We couldn’t just let you sleep outside! Come on, accept the…” He assumed she said invitation, but he couldn’t quite tell.

“I…” Syaoran sighed in defeat. “I’m very grateful, thank you so much.”

“Like I said,” Fuu smiled warmly. “No problem!”

~*~*~*~

The apartment was tiny but cosy. It reminded Syaoran a little bit about his house back in Clow Country. How long had it been since they’d left…? He couldn’t tell, time flew so differently in each word that he had no way of knowing. Upon arriving, Umi had immediately disappeared into the kitchen, shortly followed by Hikaru. Syaoran had offered to help them, but the girl had shut him up again and simply forced him to sit down at the tiny kitchen table.

“There’s not enough room in this room anyway,” Umi said as she whisked something together. It looked like soup, but Syaoran honestly had no idea. It smelled good anyways.

Fuu ran around the room, bringing plates and alike and began setting the table. She looked up and asked him something, but it didn’t translate and he got stuck staring unintelligible at her. Understanding his confusion, she tried to rephrase it. “Why are you in this country?”

“I’m searching for something.” He answered truthfully. “And right now, someone as well.”

“I see.” Fuu put a glass in front of him. “For what?”

How much should he tell them? They had been very kind to him, but he knew next to nothing about them. “Something important to someone precious to me.” He decided to say, but Fuu clearly became confused by his answer. “My friend has lost something.” He tried. “I’m  
looking for it.”

“Oh. What is it? We could help?”

What should he say? Could he trust them? Three pairs of eyes stared down at him, though not unkindly. Maybe it would be good to ask them? They could have some information. “It’s a feather.”

Fuu tapped her chin. “A feather… I can’t say I know about a feather…” She looked over to her friends, but they just shook their heads.

“Who are you looking for then?” Umi asked him as she put the bowl of soup down on the table. “Oh…” She said something that sounded like ‘bummer’, “I forgot to light the candles. Hikaru do you have the energy?”

The redhead nodded and pointed a finger at the candles. A ray of light shot out and suddenly, the candles burned. Syaoran starred bewildered at her.

Hikaru seemed confused at his reaction. “You haven’t seen anyone use their Gift?”

“What's that?”

The three girls looked at him like he was, well like he was a complete outsider, which he was. “Wow. You’re really not from here.” Umi stated. “A Gift is, well a gift. Everyone has one.”

“We get them from the Gods.” Fuu continued. “I can do this,” A gust of wind swept across the room and blew out the candles. “and as you saw, Hikaru can control fire.”

“And I control water.” Umi made a motion with her hand and water from the jug fly out of it and into Syaoran’s glass. “It really comes in handy on the farm. Actually, it’s the reason we even have it. How have you never seen it?”

He sighed and shrugged. “I haven’t been here for long.” So it’s a little like a kudan, he thought. Only here, people were born with it, meaning he wouldn’t have one.

“So,” Fuu said as she took his plate and served him some soup. “you were looking for someone?”

He did his best to describe his four companions, even Mokona. He figured they wouldn’t A few times he had to try gesturing because some word didn’t translate. The girls shook their heads every time, looking solemn.

“Sorry,” Umi said. “I haven’t seen anyone like that.”

“We could ask Ferio or Tomoyo tomorrow!” Hikaru exclaimed. “They know everyone!”

“That’s a good idea, Hikaru.” Umi nodded. She looked at Syaoran and smiled. “Ferio runs the pub we delivered the wine to, and Tomoyo is the daughter of the town mayor.”

The familiar name made him smile. He really hoped she had found Sakura, then he knew she would be taken good care of. “Okay. Sounds good.” He agreed.

The conversation went on with ease afterwards. Hikaru asked even more about previous placed he had been to and Syaoran told them about Shara and Jade, and stories about his companions. The stories about Mokona’s mischiefs seemed to delight the girls the most and especially Hikaru seemed very keen to meet the little creature. In exchange, the girls told him stories from the country, real and fictional both. Finally, Fuu decided it was time for them to get some sleep.

“So we have the energy to look for your friends tomorrow.” She smiled.

“Don’t you need to work?” Syaoran asked. “I can look on my own.”

Fuu waved him off. “No, no. You don’t understand all we say, you’ll need us.”

“Plus,” Hikaru chipped in from the nearby room . “we don’t work tomorrow. It’s our day off.”

“Really, Syaoran, we want to help.” Umi smiled as she washed the dishes. She wasn’t using her Gift, Syaoran noticed. He assumed the Gift drained energy, going by what Umi had asked Hikaru when asking her to light the candles.

“You can take my bed,” Fuu said, drying the dishes. “I can take the couch.”

“Oh no!” Syaoran denied. “I couldn’t do that. I’ll take the couch.”

Hikaru came back into the room. “Oh don’t be silly. You’re guest.”

“You’re too kind.” Syaoran smiled. “But really, let me take the couch.”

The girls shared a look, decided it was too late to argue and gave in. “But can at least take these blankets!” Umi insisted. “It’s colder out here, don’t try to say no.”

The four went to bed and silence fell over the apartment. Syaoran lay awake on the couch, staring up in the ceiling. Someone snored lightly in other room and he snickered a little to himself, but it made him feel a sting of sadness. He already missed his companions… Sakura more than anyone… He really hoped she was okay… Unless maybe… What if they hadn’t landed yet? Suddenly he felt wide awake and he sat up quickly. That could explain it! It wouldn’t be the first time it happened, in they had landed in Shura at different times after all. It actually made sense! He actually hoped that would be the case, because that would at least mean that Sakura was okay, for sure! Slowly, Syaoran laid back down again and pulled the blankets over him. If he was really, really lucky, the other’s would land tomorrow and someone (maybe Tomoyo) would see them or find them, and he could reunite with them. He fell asleep praying for that.

~*~*~*~

Ferio was also younger than Syaoran had anticipated. Perhaps the average age was generally low in this country. Just like the three girls, Ferio was very kind and eager to help out. He looked trouble listening to Syaoran’s descriptions and sadly shook his head afterwards. “Sorry.” He sighed. “I haven’t seen, nor heard about anyone. I promise to tell you if I do.” Ferio glanced over at the girls, more specifically Fuu and said something. The two spoke fast and Syaoran couldn't keep up at all. He shot a look at Umi, hoping for an explanation.

“They’re just talking business.” She explained. “Ferio asked if we’ll come by tomorrow with more wine.”

Hikaru suddenly clapped her hands together. “Oh, I know! Syaoran why don’t you come with us tomorrow? We could go to the…” The words became all flowy gibberish. “...could help!”

Before he had a chance to ask what she’d said, Umi nodded in agreement and said. “Sounds good. And we could use some help.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand what you said, Hikaru.” He had quickly realised that people in this world didn’t use suffixes on their names. Strange as it felt to not use them, it also made it easier when talking to people. “Go where?”

“Oh, there’s another farm close to ours. They might know things.”

Umi nodded, and shot Fuu and Ferio a glance. Syaoran caught a small smirk rising on her lips before she promptly put her hands on Hikaru and his shoulder’s and pushing them towards the door. “Yep!” The bluenette said in a happy, almost smug voice. “And like I said, you could help us, Syaoran. It would be very nice.”

“Of course,” Syaoran said as he was pushed out the door. “It’s the least I could do to repay you. Um, what about Fuu…?”

Umi snickered, slightly madly and when he looked down at her, her eyes seemed to gleam. “She'll be just fine! Don’t worry! She’s in good hands!” Her laughter echoed across the town and Syaoran was only slightly scared. Hikaru only looked confused, almost like a little puppy. Finally, Umi calmed down and said, in a much calmer tone, “Why don’t we go find Tomoyo now?”

“Where could she be?” Hikaru asked and Umi seemed to contemplate it as they continued to walk. The roads in town were filling up with merchants, children and people shopping and Syaoran felt another sting of homesickness. It all reminded him so much of home… More and more booths appeared and the trio walked into a marketplace. Smells and sounds filled the air, children ran around laughing and everywhere, farmers were shouting out prices and offers. The marketplace wasn’t enormous, but bigger than Syaoran would have thought, given the size of the town.

“She’s usually out at this time. Piffle Pub?” She suggested to Hikaru, and Syaoran had to hide his smile. Hikaru nodded, even though her focus was clearly elsewhere. Umi sighed and shrugged a little towards Syaoran. “This way.” She grabbed Hikaru’s arm and dragged her along, assuming Syaoran would follow.

Umi had been right, Tomoyo was indeed that the pub. The familiar girl was chatting with another girl, someone Syaoran didn’t recognise.Upon seeing her, Hikaru immediately escaped Umi’s grip and skipped towards Tomoyo. Once again, the short girl reminded Syaoran of a little puppy. Tomoyo seemed just as happy to see Hikaru and laughed when Hikaru threw her arms around her. Umi smiled fondly at them both and raised her hand in greeting when she and Syaoran came closer.

Tomoyo smiled and gestured for the two to sit down. She eyed Syaoran curiously, but kindly. “And who could you be?”

“My name is Syaoran. I’m from another country.” He glanced over at Umi. “I’m looking for my companions, and I heard you know many people are here?”

She tilted her head, looking confused. “Your what?”

Oh, language barriers. Weren’t they lovely? “My friends.”

That seemed to work. Tomoyo smiled and leaned forward a little. “Oh, I see. How do they look?”

He proceeded to describe his companions again, in as much detail as he possibly could. The young girl listened closely, nodding her head at times and humming in thoughts.

“She sounds like a very pretty girl.” She said upon hearing him describe Sakura. “I can tell you care a lot about her.” All three girls at the table giggled at his red face.

Once Syaoran was finished, Tomoyo fell back into her chair with a little sigh. She looked out the window, thinking, but quickly turned back to him with another sigh. “I’m sorry. I really wish I could help you. But I don’t know everyone that fits your description.”

Syaoran felt a dejected sigh escape him too. “It’s okay. Thank you for taking your time to talk to us.”

Tomoyo smiled kindly and waved her hand at him. “Oh, don’t worry. And I’ll talk around. See if someone else knows anything.” She turned to Umi. “I’ll send you a message if I find out anything.” She turned back to Syaoran again and placed her hand on his. “Don’t worry! You will find her, and the others. I know it.”

“Thank you, Tomoyo. You’re really kind.”

The girl giggled. “Oh, don’t mention it.”

~*~*~*~

It was still dark when Hikaru woke him up. She carried a tiny flame in her hand and for a second, Syaoran almost had a heart attack. He had completely forgotten about the Gifts. Umi was already up, making sandwiches in the kitchen. Fuu, Hikaru told him, was out fixing the wagon. Figuring he wouldn’t be much of a use inside, he went out to help her. The girl seemed glad to see him and quietly asked him to fetch some things (which he couldn’t name) from the stable for her. They worked quietly and quickly and soon, the four of them were out on the road. The trip took almost three hours they told him, and they took turns sleeping and steering the wagon.

The other farm was only twenty minutes from the first one, and they all agreed that it was better to go there first. It was run by a kind young man and his twin sister. However, they hadn’t heard nor seen anything either. But they both promised to keep both eyes and ears open and the girl convinced them to stay for a little while and have a cup of tea.

Just as the four companions were about to leave, the town’s blacksmith came to the farm. But they didn’t have any more luck with her than they had with anyone else… It really started to seem hopeless, but what could be done, besides waiting?

Syaoran had to admit though, that working on the farm both was fun and helped clear his mind. Watching the girls use their Gifts to water and work with the grapes were especially fascinating and he often found himself staring at them for so long he forgot to do his own work! It often ended with Umi or Hikaru throwing a grape at him and playfully scold him for not working. (Fuu never did, she was way too sweet and polite to do so.)

Somehow, the work made the days fly by, and Syaoran grew more and more comfortable both with the girls and his new work. The twins and the blacksmith often came by, never with any news but often with vegetables or tools and horseshoes. In return, Syaoran and the girls visited their places with cookies Umi had made, or with wine. He grew accustomed to the girl's banter, even joining in at times! Their meals together became more and more relaxed and he told them more and more about the worlds he’d been to. Of course, he never mentioned anything before the journey, or about Sakura’s lost memories. Maybe he should though, Syaoran thought one day while carrying stuff back into the stable. It wasn’t like they’d be freaked out by the magic thing and who knew, perhaps the could help? And it wasn’t like he didn't trust them…

A loud scream interrupted his thoughts and he dropped everything he held, rushing out to defend the girls from whatever might be attacking them. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing there.

“Syaoran!” Someone screamed, and out of nowhere came Hikaru, running like a madman towards him. With gleaming eyes she started ranting in her own language, so fast he couldn’t tell a single word she said. The tiny girl almost jumped up and down, pointing and gesturing at a paper in her hand.

Smiling, grateful it didn’t appear to be anything bad, he put his hands on her shoulder. “Calm down, Hikaru. What is it?”

“Look!” She exclaimed handing him the paper. “It’s from Tomoyo!”

Syaoran quickly took the paper from her hand and eyed it.

_Sakura!_


End file.
